


Figure Drawing AU

by dreamingcicadas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Drawing, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas
Summary: In which the characters are figure drawing models.





	1. Noctis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can reblog it on tumbles!  
> A03 KIND OF JPEGGS THE QUALITY BUT I THOUGHT THIS AU WOULD BE ENJOYED  
> http://lanternbunnies.tumblr.com/post/156792311213/please-click-to-fullview-tumblr-downsizes-it-au


	2. Ardyn

There's a lot I dont like about this ( incorrect shadows blah blah) but I really like how sad Ardyn looks.


	3. Ardyn - "charcoal" by Noctis




End file.
